


籠中鬼

by dogfish12



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm top takato bottom jianliang, M/M, 中文的TAG是真正的CP倾向, 启良！是启良！！, 是的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish12/pseuds/dogfish12
Summary: 一起在地狱里活下去的故事。





	籠中鬼

竹笼眼竹笼眼，   
笼子里的小鸟哟，   
什么时候能出来？   
黎明的夜晚，   
鹤与龟滑倒了，   
背后的那个是谁呢？ 

“笼子中的不是鸟，是鬼哦。” 

小鬼不记得自己待在这里有多久，也不记得自己为什么要待在这里。   
但还记得自己本来没有头上两个角，嘴里的牙齿也没有现在这样尖锐，曾经的小鬼就像那些人每过一定要时间就会送到这边来的孩子们一样，没什么太大的区别。   
被带过来的孩子都穿着颜色是白色的衣服，而且大部分看到他之后就会大声哭，就算少数不哭闹的，也是用让人不舒服的眼神看着他。   
不过等到身后的大人们拿刀一比划，孩子们也就安静下来了，白色变成了红色，什么都没有了。   
什么都没有。   
在这里待着对小鬼来说并不有趣，他出不去，而除了那些隔一段时间才会过来的人以外，没有任何活着的东西会进来这里。那些唯一能进来的人们，在放下贡品，把变成红色的孩子抛给他后就会马上离开，直到下一次他肚子饿得不像话，有能吃的东西就会吃掉的时候，才会有下一批人过来，送来新的孩子。   
说真的，小孩子的味道还不如那些后来送进来的东西好吃，但是他得吃，那是他赖以生存的食物。   
干瘪的脑髓，僵硬的内脏，眼球失去水分，软趴趴地塌在眼窝里，咔叽咔叽地咬下去，喷溅出来的血液在他的衣服上氧化变成黑色，散发着难闻的气息。。   
拉出不好吃的内脏丢到外面，过一段时间就会被山洞吞没，能吃的撕扯成片，吞进肚子里，只留下骨头。   
啊，肚子开始饿了。   
茶褐发色的小鬼睁着血红的眼睛，独自坐在巨大的铁丝笼里，与印刻着咒文的铁笼隐没于暗无天日的山洞中。   
好无聊，肚子饿了，想找点吃的。   
山洞口被人用大石头塞住了，只留了少许缝隙透过微不足道的光线。关住他的牢笼上有门，被刻着和牢笼上相似咒文的锁锁着，一碰到就会觉得很痛，没办法从笼子里出去。   
他只能靠着那些人来保证自己“活着”。  
小鬼习惯了在有能吃的东西就全部吃光，而不能吃的东西就要扔在一边排列整齐。   
在笼子里滚了几圈，感到无聊的小鬼停了下来趴在地上，伸直手臂摸索着什么，直到他捧住了自己离得最近也最爱的玩具。   
小鬼清楚地记得每一个送过来的孩子的面容，而他还是最喜欢第一个送过来的褐发女孩。   
一看到那个女孩子小鬼就觉得很开心，胸中有某个地方暖烘烘的。和之后送来的孩子们不一样，女孩没有哭闹，她用没有恐惧的眼睛看着他，甚至还对他笑了笑，这更是让小鬼觉得格外开心。   
当然那个女孩自然是变成了红色，不过和未来对比起来，小鬼的第一次进食并没有什么愉快的感觉，他唯一一次感受到的温暖也以红色终结。   
而现在，没了头发，没了脸，只剩下硬邦邦的骨头的女孩依然是他最喜欢的那个。   
她的头颅是保存得最好的，其它的不是开裂了就是碰了就碎，不过小鬼像大多数的人类孩子一样，只要保存好自己喜欢的就行，别的，这个和那个还有这个，他摆得整齐一点就行，什么时候消失，他也不在意。   
他只要保存好最喜欢的那个就够了。  
说到底，小鬼除了有双红色的眼睛，曾经的曾经，也只是个人类的孩子而已。   
在小鬼还是人类的时候，他记得自己有个名字，叫启人。 

在暗无天日的山洞中，小鬼对时间的概念反而变得反常的敏锐。人类若在那样的环境下，或许会渐渐丧失五感，意识慢慢崩溃，可小鬼不是人类，和人类正好相反，在这个封闭的空间，时间越长他本来麻木的感官反而开始越来越清晰。   
他开始回忆起曾是人类的事情。   
小小的村庄，被称为父亲母亲的人类，以及第一个被自己吃掉的孩子。   
在吃掉了那个孩子后，感受到空虚和不愉快也变成了可以理解的事。   
现在，他的饥饿又快到见到什么能吃的东西就会吃的地步。   
那些人过来的话，自己才会有新的食粮入肚，至少与他无关的小孩子吃下去之后不会再觉得饿，也不会感到很不愉快。   
小鬼躺在地上一动不动，空腹所带来的饥饿感让他觉得全身乏力。   
快了，快了呢，就要到了，那些人就要来了，到时候就会送过来将要变成红色的孩子，还有比孩子更好吃的食物，以及可以玩的新东西，可以穿的布料。   
可是还是会变得无聊，肚子还是会饿。   
好寂寞呢。   
在经过漫长的时间后，终于记起名为“寂寞”的形容词，小鬼在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，肚子咕咕地叫了。   
这里，真讨厌呢。   
小鬼的心头油然而生出厌恶，尖锐的牙齿喀吱喀吱地摩擦打转，在过于安静的山洞中反弹出有层次的回声。   
想要到外面去，至少到一个不像这里的地方。   
就像很久很久以前，他曾经和什么人一起生活的那个地方，不像这里除了笼子之外就什么都没有了，那里有叫做“家”的东西，是个比这里要温暖百倍的地方。   
然后的然后小鬼想了起来，在很久很久以前，在他还是人类的时候，被他定义为“父母”的人类和他的“家”就在他的眼前全都变成了赤红。   
那是地狱。  
小鬼很沮丧，不得不接受“回不去”这个让他无从适从的事实。   
可这个事实改变不了他想要从这里逃出去的想法。   
捧着最喜欢的孩子的头颅，小鬼想象着当初女孩简单对他却意义非常的眼神，可对着骷髅没有眼球的眼眶，不管他怎么想象都觉得没有了当时的愉快。   
在少女染上赤红之后，他仅有的愉快就灰飞烟灭了。   
少女现在变成了硬邦邦的骨头，和他一起待在这个牢笼中，看着出口一次次打开又一次次地关上。   
小鬼张开嘴想说什么，却发现自己早已忘记了如何用语言表达自己， 搂紧了女孩的头颅，把她揣在怀里，看着洞口缝隙处透过的阳光渐渐隐去。   
没关系，我会带你出去的。   
就这样，小鬼在心中决定总有一天，他要打破困住自己的牢笼。 

少年紧跟着统一穿着白衣的祭祀队，把自己藏在丛林中。   
他的妹妹坐在四个人抬着的骄子上，就算是在这个距离也能看出她在瑟瑟发抖，他的心又揪紧了几分，担忧着年幼的妹妹是否能承受现在正遭受着的恐惧。   
外来者本来就是不受欢迎的存在，所以牺牲外来者对本土的人来说就变成了不损害自身物质利益并且在感情上上也不痛不痒的事。   
森林的气息让他觉得有点不适，就算曾经载过他的船已经沉入了海里，他依旧习惯着在海上的习惯，一般人所熟悉的陆地反而让少年觉得陌生。   
强撑着不安，他紧紧地盯着自己身边唯一剩下的亲人，心如刀绞。   
没关系，哥哥会把你救出来。   
咬紧嘴唇，少年在这片存在时间比他还长的古树林里一步一步地走着，踏着杂草和一些破出地面的树根，一无所知地跟着祭祀的队伍，看着他重要的妹妹，不知道将会面对着什么样的情形。   
如果不到一定的时间为鬼童子奉上孩子作为活祭，这片与世隔绝的土地就不会受到山神的眷顾，迎来丰收。   
这个传说在这里被口口传说，靠着零碎的单词拼凑出整个故事的他觉得脊背一阵发冷，暗暗庆幸自己还能记得一些这里的语言。   
身为东瀛人的母亲有时会教给他和他的兄弟姐妹属于她家乡的语言，在到了这个地方，靠着这个，他和妹妹才能在这个小村庄里生活上了一段时间。   
对于来自异乡的少年来说，这个习俗实在是愚蠢至极并且残忍，现在这些人用他的妹妹顶替了那个地方的某个孩子，但接下来，被献祭出去不还是那些孩子吗？   
要是初来的时候，他绝对不会相信那些和善地笑着为他和妹妹提供帮助的村民们会做出这种事。   
人，不可信。   
他那作为商人的父亲一直靠自己打拼生活，父亲信命，也信鬼神，唯独不信人。这一点到底还是遗传到了少年的身上，现在他相信会有吃人的鬼，也相信或许有个需要献祭的山神，但这里除了他的妹妹以外的人，都不可信。   
跟着走，不断地走，脚被什么不知名的草割开了，从伤口里渗出的血珠顺着脚踝处滑了下来，精神高度集中在祭祀队伍上的少年麻痹了痛觉，并没有在意这些。   
向前走，往里走，直到跟着队伍来到了某个地方。被符纸贴满了的巨型岩石堵在祭祀队的面前。祭祀队放下骄子，一起举起一同抬过来同样是贴满了符咒的椽木。   
少年透过灌木丛中看着一切，此刻他的眼里只剩下了被搁置在一边的妹妹。   
那是他，重要的家人啊。   
趁别人都没注意到这里的时候，少年轻手轻脚地走了过去，对着眼里已经噙满泪水的妹妹做了个噤声的手势，近距离看着妹妹，他知道了妹妹无法反抗的原因。   
那些家伙把她用绳子绑得严严实实，根本没有动弹的余地。   
强压下心疼和愤怒，他努力扯着妹妹身上的绳子，好让妹妹回到可以自由行动的状态。他太过于专注，视线一直停留在绑着妹妹的绳子上，所以他没有看见身后逼近的阴影和妹妹眼里渐渐显现出来的惊恐。   
随着后脑传来的巨痛和重物捶打的声音  
眼前一黑， 他最后听到的是妹妹抽噎一般的悲鸣声。   
然后，他堕入了地狱之中。

终于来了。   
小鬼透过指缝看着山洞口久违的大片阳光，虽然鬼并不担心突如其来的光线会使眼睛不适应，但是作为人类时养成的习惯还是驱使他用手挡住了眼睛。   
有红色的味道。   
与以往不同，一开始就能闻到血液特有的铁锈味。   
小鬼勉强支起自己的身子，抬起头看向那些穿着白色衣物的人端着贡品相继走过来，为首的人打开锁着他的笼子，把贡品按次序一样样摆好，小鬼定定地看着他们，直到他们最后把某个不哭不闹的孩子揪过来扔在他的眼前。   
是个男孩子。   
和以往的孩子不一样，这个孩子并没有穿着白色的衣服，少年身上穿着的衣服很破旧，并且身上有细密的伤口。脚腕上的伤口最明显，不知什么时候，鲜血已经染红了少年的脚，血慢慢在空气中氧化，颜色渐渐变深。   
但是血还在流。   
不管了，好饿。   
被饥饿驱使，小鬼慢慢爬到少年的身边，俯下身子，抱住少年，张嘴想要咬上他的脖颈。   
在尖利的犬齿要触上脖子的那刻，怀中的少年反射性地动了动，低低的呻吟声从他嘴里漏了出来。   
虽然声音很轻，但是小鬼还是注意到并且缓下了进食的动作。   
还活着。   
活着这个词的定义迅速在他的大脑中传播扩散，小鬼原本因为饥饿而发暗的眼睛恢复了一点理智的光彩。不知怎么地，他竟然能强迫自己不去咬少年的脖子。   
强迫自己转向那些看起来十分精美的点心，小鬼拿起来就咬了下去，咔巴咔巴地咬烂。小鬼明白这样并不能完全消灭想要吃东西的感觉，但至少，他有了可以活动和抑制饥饿的余力。   
狼吞虎咽地把供奉的食物吃掉了一部分，直到自己有了足够的力气，小鬼看了看剩下的食物，想了想，还是把那些食物留了下来。   
有了力气，小鬼转过身趴下来，借着缝隙中透出的昏暗光线，开始细细观察少年的面容。   
已经不知道有多久没接触过活人了。   
少年的胸膛一起一俯，均匀地呼吸着，发出规律的呼吸声。   
小鬼为这个安静的地方终于有了别的声音感到十分高兴。   
他伸手抚上少年的胸膛，把脑袋贴近他的胸膛，隔着一层薄薄的布料，听到了和呼吸声一样规律的心跳声。   
少年的心脏在胸腔里跳动着，提醒着小鬼眼前的人还活着的事实。   
“噗嗵，噗嗵，噗嗵…”   
小鬼笑了，发出咯咯的笑声。一旁少女的头颅静静地看着他开心的样子，没有血肉的骷髅，不知为何，看上去和小鬼一样开心。   
也是呢，看到重视之人久违开心的样子，谁会不开心呢？就算化为骨骸，这样的心情，也是不会变的吧？   
只不过靠骨骸承受这份感情，恐怕实在是不够。   
于是当小鬼回过头来想和少女分享这份喜悦的时候，却发现少女的头颅却一片片地剥落碎裂，到最后，只剩下了腐朽的骨灰。   
小鬼爬了过去，呆呆地在那里抓起一把骨灰，看着灰色的粉末从指缝间滑落。   
对啊，这就是死，她已经死了哟。   
生之后就是死。   
看来，没办法带你出去了呢。   
小鬼怔怔地看着指缝间漏下的灰烬，回到了曾经的地狱之中。

少年醒来的时候，眼前的黑暗让他感到了恐惧，无力感从指尖一直蔓延到了全身。   
我……死了吗？   
不行啊，我不能死，明明答应过他的家人的，无论怎么样，他都要和妹妹一同活下去。   
我必须要和小春，一起活下去。   
小春…小春！   
妹妹的悲鸣声再次在他的耳边响起。想要从地上爬起来，却被身边堆积的什么碍住了手脚，手上传来的触感让他一阵莫名的毛骨悚然，再次跌回了原地。  
他无助地睁大眼睛，想要试着看清眼前的一切。   
他所在的地方并不是完全的伸手不见五指，少年看见有微弱的光从一道不算宽的缝隙里透了出来，勉强照亮了他眼前的区域。   
他倒吸了一口冷气，手足无措地向后退去，直到脊背撞上什么东西，他才颤抖着停了下来。  
那是一堆被摆放整齐的骨骸，他们睁着空洞的眼睛，围着他，默默看着他。  
少年捂住嘴巴，拼命抑制住自己想要叫喊的冲动。  
从头骨的大小和其它骨头的尺寸来看，大概都是上下和他相差不过几岁的孩子。   
这些骸骨看上去都有了不同程度的风化，有的已经没有了完整的骨架，但这些骨骸都被整齐地摆放着，这给人一种这并不是骷髅的错觉，反倒更像是陈列在家中的装饰品。   
然而此刻让少年真正感到脊背发冷的并不是把他环绕的骨骸群，而是那正蹲在他眼前的影子。   
和那些骨骸不同，那是个有着实体的人影，就算光线很暗，他还是能看到那个影子虽然看上去像是和他差不多大的孩子，但比起正常人类以来影子头上多余的角状凸起物让他下意识地退了两步。   
那个影子应该是注意到了他的动作，向着他的方向挪近了几步，在少年越来越急促的呼吸声中，那个影子现出了他真正的样子。   
和他的第一印象差不多，除了头上生着长长的角以外，那不过是个和他差不多年纪的男孩，有着茶褐色的短发和苍白的皮肤，身上精致和服的衣襟怪异地穿成了入俭式，鲜红的腰带打成结固定在腰间。  
鬼。  
吃人的小鬼。  
那好不容易被他拼凑起来的传说在他脑中闪现后，再也抑制不住的尖叫从喉咙中发了出来，在封闭的山洞中激起阵阵回音。  
小鬼被他吓了一跳，迅速向后蹿了几步，少年则缩成一团，警惕而恐惧地看着因为惊叫声而呆住的小鬼。  
小鬼眨眨眼睛，露出个有点委屈的表情，发出了如同小孩般的呜咽声。  
这回换少年呆住了，看着小鬼似乎要哭出来的脸，他莫名把小鬼和脑中的妹妹重叠了起来，鬼使神差地，他挪到了离小鬼不足一尺的地方，伸出手小心翼翼地搭在了小鬼生有利爪的手上。  
小鬼抽了抽鼻子，止住了呜咽，抬起头，拿着一双眼睛盯着少年，看上去还是有点委屈的样子。  
而少年，却盯着小鬼的眼睛，出了神。  
小鬼身上有很多地方能让人知道他并不人，头上的角，尖尖的指甲，而他的眼睛叫嚣着小鬼身为非人，作为鬼的存在。  
血一样红的眸子，黑色取代眼白，一瞬间，少年以为自己看到的是地狱的缩影。  
而也是这双最为诡异的眼睛，让少年的心平静了下来。  
简简单单，可以看到底，虽然是血红色但却并不像血液一般浓稠，比起那些身为人类的村民来，反而是眼前这个明显是非人的男孩，更能让少年放下戒备。   
鬼的眼睛，比人要好懂太多。   
红色的眼睛从上到下地瞅着他，最后视线停在了少年暖灰色的眸子上。   
“啊。”   
牵动声带发出意味不明的拟声词，小鬼伸出那只没被握住的手，扶上少年的脸，继续盯着他。   
小鬼怎么看也看不够，这张脸不同于他见过的人，而且他是个活生生的人，还在看着他。   
突然想起曾经看着他并且对他微笑的少女，小鬼一晃神，尖利的指甲在少年的脸上划过一条不算很深的口子，即使这样，还是有血珠从伤口渗了出来。   
糟糕，会被讨厌的。   
这个冒出来的想法让小鬼慌了起来，把两只手都抽了回来，他低下头捂住耳朵，只敢用余光去看少年的反应。   
少年愣了愣，弯起眼勾起嘴角，第一次在不是家人的存在面前露出了最真实的笑容。   
微微抬起头，看着少年的笑脸，小鬼忍不住心头涌上的愉快感，也咧开嘴笑了。   
看着小鬼的笑脸，少年收起笑容沉默了下来，低头看向自己隐隐作痛的小指。  
这到底是之前受的伤，还是被系上了过于沉重的红线？

他厌恶黑暗。   
在船上，每天的夜晚都是一次挑战，你根本不知道会发生什么。   
但在那风平浪静的夜晚，他所见到的光景却比任何暴风雨的时候都更像地狱。  
他童年的一切都在黑暗中被平静的大海吞没。   
可他还有一个妹妹，比他更加脆弱，更加害怕黑暗的妹妹。   
为了她，他必须装作没有恐惧，在只剩下兄妹俩的夜晚，哄她入睡。   
而现在他被困在这个被安置在山洞里的铁笼中，让他在心中被深藏的恐惧再次被翻了出来。   
黑暗对他而言就是地狱。  
不行，不可以害怕。   
看着石缝中的光线随着时间推移开始慢慢消失，他自我催眠一般地对自己说，死死盯住越来越昏暗的光线。   
但光毕竟没办法被留住，过不了多久，他的视野里，除了黑色就没有了别的东西。   
好黑，好可怕。   
他抱紧双臂，试图从这样的动作中获取一些安全感。   
但还是好怕啊。   
少年一反常态地瑟瑟发抖着，直到一双冰冷得不似活物的手臂把他拥入同样冰冷的怀里，他才从恐惧中回过神来。   
他忘了这里还有一个人。   
不，不对，那并不是“人”。   
他在这个黑暗的洞穴待了快三天了，和那个虽然拥有着近似人类的外形的“鬼”一起被困在这个奇怪的牢笼中。  
而小鬼并没有什么要伤害他的意思，还把村民们的贡品留给了他。   
他信鬼多于人，但是这不意味着他会完全放下对小鬼的戒备。   
和妹妹一样，要被献祭的孩子，运气好的还有一副完整的骨架，运气差的，已经化为了尘埃。   
鬼，毕竟是会吃人的。   
但被小鬼抱在怀里的现在，少年却觉得自己自己仅剩的戒备，都像那些骨骸一样，慢慢风化。   
持续着抱着少年的动作，小鬼听着少年的呼吸声再次变得不规律，不禁感到一阵烦恼。   
试探着伸出手，小心翼翼地收起尖利的指甲，轻轻地摸了摸少年的头。   
这样是表示“安慰”的动作吧？   
笨拙地尝试着父母曾经安慰他的方法，小鬼惊喜地发现少年的呼吸声开始变得平稳了。虽然高兴，但是鉴于之前的那次教训，他不敢大意，生怕自己一个疏忽又做出什么伤到少年的行为。   
这个会对他笑的孩子，是小鬼现在所拥有的最重要也是唯一的宝物。   
在寂静的空间中，在他怀中的少年呢喃着什么，小鬼没有听清楚那句话，他的注意力被少年的举动勾去了大半，根本没办法集中去听那句他本来就不听不懂的话。   
少年伸出手给了他一个拥抱，和鬼不同的体温让小鬼觉得自己有了被烫伤的错觉，即使这样，他还是很享受这个拥抱给自己带来的满足感。   
好温暖。   
他模仿着少年的动作，把手环在少年的身上，更加满足地眯起了眼睛。   
小鬼自然不知道少年是以怎样复杂的情绪对他说出了谢谢，也不知道在他回给少年那个拥抱的时候，少年一瞬间释怀的眼神。   
算了，就算不是人，我也要信你，就算以后我错了，我想我也无所谓了。   
现在，他只知道，抱着他的小鬼有着比人更加温暖的怀抱。 

“好吃…”他把小鬼给他的糕点塞进嘴里嚼着，用故乡的语言感叹道。   
小鬼似懂非懂对眼前的少年点了点头。   
少年无奈地笑了，把手里剩下的最后一块糕点递给小鬼，但小鬼只是固执地摇了摇头，攢起手指把他手上的糕点推了回去。   
“不吃吗？”少年看看手上已经吃不下的糕点，再看看已经把头摇成了拨浪鼓的小鬼，最后只能把它放回了供奉的盘子上。   
看来还是能懂这里的语言的，不过他，不会说话吗？   
这样想着的少年也不管鬼到底懂不懂语言这回事，开口问他，“你会说话吗？”   
小鬼愣了一下，张大嘴巴发出含糊不清的拟声词，最后还是未果的他用手摸了摸自己的喉咙，满脸沮丧。   
声音还是能好好发出来呢，只是因为很久没有和人交谈，所以忘记了如何说出能够顺利沟通的语言吧。   
他伸出手轻轻拍着小鬼的背，就像曾经他安抚任性的妹妹一样。   
小鬼抬起眼睛，此刻在少年眼中，那没有眼白的瞳仁中浮现的情绪，与人类别无他样。  
于是他对小鬼这么说道:“别这么沮丧，我来教你说话，我自己的话还是这里的话，我都说给你听。”   
虽然说的是故乡的语言，但是一瞬间在小鬼红色眼瞳中弥漫的喜悦还是证明大致的意思应该是传递给了他。   
“健良，李健良。”少年指了指自己，放慢语速，一字一顿地对小鬼说，“这是我的名字。”   
小鬼认真地看着他的嘴巴，好记下他说话时的口型，等少年说完了这句话，他张开嘴，想要驱动声带发出相似的发音。   
“Qie，Chi…La。”   
吃力地发出相近的发音，不过总觉得还是有哪里不对的小鬼对上少年露出少许期待的眼睛，脑中只剩下了一个念头。   
想要好好叫出这个人的名字。   
“Jie…Jen。”   
说出目前为止最接近发音的小鬼感到一阵惊喜，虽然并不是百分之百和少年所说的契合，不过毕竟他还是努力说出来了。   
小鬼抬起头，从少年脸上的笑容读出了名为温柔的词汇。   
“Jen？”   
小鬼试着叫了一声，少年耸了耸肩，伸出手揉了揉他的头发。   
“如果你想这么叫的话就这么叫吧。”   
在不知不觉间，本来还照进笼子里的光线已经消失了。   
地狱来了。  
“健。”   
小鬼边这么说边准确无误地抱住了少年，对鬼来说黑夜或者白天早就无所谓了，但是少年到了现在还是没有摆脱对黑暗的恐惧，现在他颤抖的身体就是最好的证明。   
现在换成了他拍着少年的背，小鬼感受着人类体温所带来的灼烧感，慢慢闭上了眼睛。   
没事的，我在呢。   
这是不用语言小鬼也能传达到的一句话。   
少年不知是第几次在小鬼冰冷的怀抱中冷静了下来，他睁着眼睛看着眼前的一片黑暗，唯独身上冰凉的皮肤触感才给了他自己存在着的实感。   
“我，还不知道你的名字呢。”   
少年的话语在安静的石洞中反弹出了有层次的回声，在小鬼的耳边回响。   
名字？   
小鬼猛地睁大了眼睛，在记忆中搜寻着“名字”这个词汇。   
在他还是人类的时候，曾经有个名字叫启人，现在，他依旧可以被用这个名字称呼吗？   
他希望可以。   
“启人。”   
小鬼清晰地说出了自己的名字，没有丝毫差错。   
“启人……”   
少年喃喃念着这个名字，重复了好几遍，像是要把这个名字刻进脑有子里。   
“启人……”   
“好梦。”   
在沉入梦乡之前，他迷迷糊糊地说，在那个冰冷的怀抱里，陷入了甜蜜的地狱。 

“启人。”   
他又念了一遍这个名字。   
小鬼试着对他开口说话，把这个名字告诉他已经是很久以前的事了。   
真的是，很久很久以前。   
他觉得自己开始变得迟钝起来，变得昏昏沉沉，开始分不清白天和黑夜的界限，在这个没有光源也没多少声音的封闭空间里，他渐渐失去了原本的时间概念。本来少年以为出不去的自己会慢慢疯掉，但是小鬼的存在却让他在这个地狱里维持着一线的理智，让他不足以崩溃。   
同样是在很久很久以前，储备食物就被一人一鬼吃光了，但是在过了很长一段时间后，他惊讶地发现自己并没有感受到名为饥饿的感觉。   
对活物而言，这里的时间似乎是封闭的。   
“启人。”   
他一遍一遍念着小鬼的名字，替小鬼理着蓬乱的短发，用贡品中翻出来的木梳一下一下地梳着。   
“好孩子。”   
小鬼安静地坐着，任凭他摆弄着自己的头发直到结束，少年的举动和话语让小鬼觉得不再跳动的心脏有了一丝暖意，在记忆中似乎这是被叫做幸福的感觉。   
少年看着小鬼像只顺完毛的猫一样打了个哈欠，挪了几下就靠在了他的身边，一如既往把他的腿当做了枕头。   
“健，我，幸福。”   
含糊不清地说出了他好不容易勉强学会的语言，挤出了可以表达想法的单词，小鬼抓着他的手， 抬起眼睛，对他笑得咧开了嘴，露出了嘴里尖利的虎牙。   
“幸福，和健。”   
小鬼似乎是刻意地又强调了一遍。   
“到了外面的时候，会更幸福哦，启人。”被鬼唤作健的少年则用曾经跟母亲学会的语言拼凑出句子，细声说道。   
我和你一起被关在笼子里，但和我不一样，你肯定已经在这里待很久了吧？一定觉得很厌烦吧？   
真不巧，我还没到这种地步，只是觉得非常寂寞而已。  
“呐，启人，你知道大海吗？”   
小鬼投给他一个迷惑的眼神，少年继续说了下去。   
“那是个很漂亮很漂亮的地方，虽然有时候很危险，我还是觉得那是最让我觉得安心的地方。”   
船上生活的记忆再次浮了上来，占据了他的整个大脑。   
“如果能到外面去，就能看到了。”   
养育了他的一切，吞噬了他的一切的，都沉没在海里。  
他的身体有点颤抖，最好的记忆和最坏的记忆共存的反差感让他觉得喘不过气来。   
“外面，能出去。”小鬼眨了眨眼睛，把手伸长，扶上少年的脸，小心翼翼地蹭着他的脸，“一起出去，大海。”   
余光瞥向困住他们的铁笼，小鬼的眼睛就像接触到空气的血一样，慢慢渐变成了黯淡的深红。   
没有看到这些的少年垂下眼睛，反握住小鬼的手，一言不发。   
“睡吧。”   
他以这句话作为结尾，已经累了的小鬼也没有想太多，闭上眼睛就沉入了另外一片黑暗。   
明明之前，他还没有睡眠的习惯。   
少年摸了摸小鬼的头发，伸出双手把小鬼揽在了怀里。   
果然，有点变瘦了。   
在漫长的与小鬼共处的时间中，虽然变化不大，他还是意识到小鬼在慢慢地衰弱。   
鬼，并不是活着的存在，如果不进食的话，就连这样的存在也无法维持。   
鬼要吃人，才能存在下去。   
少年抱着小鬼，在漫长的黑暗中第一次流下了眼泪。   
黑暗早就不是地狱了，但他比之前的任何一次都要接近地狱。  
他从没想过他会把启人看得这么重，重要到他甚至要忘记了自己的妹妹。   
少年捂住自己的嘴巴，以免自己的哭声把小鬼吵醒。   
他没办法停止流泪。   
不行，这样子下去不行啊。   
他能活到现在，全都是因为启人在不断抑制自己的本能，与此同时，也不断的衰弱了下去。   
没办法，鬼是要吃人的。   
可是没被吃掉的他，却觉得好难过。   
要是那个时候不和他说话就好了，要是一开始启人把他吃掉就好了，要是一开始就没有遇到就好了，如果不遇到你，就不会觉得你是很重要的了。   
可是无数个如果的可能性无论想上多少遍都只是如果，他遇到了他，在那时他们就已经被打成了死结，就算想解，也解不开了。   
现在也是，启人对他而言，是无可替代的存在，对现在的他而言，没有启人的世界便是地狱。  
而被他重视着的启人，现在却因为他而消耗原本就不浓厚的存在。   
他离地狱不远了。  
少年咬上自己的舌头，铁锈味在舌尖上弥漫了开来，忍着疼痛，他低下头，亲上小鬼没有血色的嘴唇，把舌尖上的鲜血送了过去。  
他这么做已经有一段时间了，然而并没有起到太大的作用，他明白，但还是这么做了下去。  
抱着小鬼，他为即将到来的地狱恐惧不已。  
“如果再没有别的办法……”  
马上就是夜晚了，夕阳的余晖少有地染红了这个狭窄的空间。   
借着最后一点残余的光线，他看到了在贡品中金属特有的反射光泽。   
是剪刀。   
少年突然像是想起了什么，露出了欣喜的笑容。   
对啊，还能这么做。   
他伸出手，正好够到了那把小巧的剪刀。   
为什么没能早点想到呢。   
他这么想着，拿起了那把剪刀对准了自己的手腕。 

最近小鬼觉得自己比起之前不吃人的时候，要精神了很多，虽然还是会嗜睡，但至少不会为了忍耐而感到难受。   
但他的健，精神却变得越来越差。   
小鬼敏锐地发现了少年原本健康的肤色开始变得苍白，虽然总是被对方打趣着说还没自己的一半白，但小鬼还是注意到少年开始变得虚弱无力。   
是因为肚子饿了吗？吃的东西已经没有了，真困扰呢。   
“没事，不用担心。”   
少年看着他带着担心的询问眼神，一如既往地回给了他一个温柔的微笑。   
不过这次小鬼注意到，少年刻意把右手藏到了身后。   
啊，说谎。   
身体比他想的要动作得快，等他回过神来，他已经把少年压在了身下。   
“说谎，健是骗子。”   
健的右手手腕上有几道明显的伤口，看上去最新的一道才刚刚结了痂，不管怎么样，都不是“不用担心”的样子。   
健的笑容很无奈，他闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气。   
“没办法，不这样的话，启人就活不下去。”   
在说出“活着”这个词时健还有点犹豫，但很快就打消了这个念头。   
启人对他而言是活生生的，重要的存在。   
怎么能否认他活着呢？   
手腕被狠狠地抓紧了，很痛，但是他努力不让自己露出痛苦的表情。   
和看起来不一样，启人的力气很大呢，不过这样也没关系，干脆就这样死掉，成为他的饲料算了。   
启人没有遂他的心愿，轻轻松开了握着他的手腕的手，转而伏在他的身上紧紧地抱住了他。   
“这样，不行啊……”   
“说好的，一起出去。”   
“大海。”   
启人在哭了，他原来还不知道原来鬼还是会流泪的，一下下地拍着紧紧抱着自己哭着的启人，他觉得有点不可思议。   
“所以，要这么做不是吗，运气好的话，说不定能两个人一起出去呢。”   
骗子。   
“健说谎，我不要一个人出去。”   
就算逃出了这个笼子，一个人也没有意义啊。   
他说着说着，就忍不住哭了起来。   
啊啊，鬼真是太温柔了。   
健忍不住笑了起来，笑得流出了眼泪。   
“启人，对不起。”   
他用左手拍着启人的背，右手上却握着那把小巧的剪刀。   
在这个封闭了时间的地狱，只还撑着一口气你就还活着，所以他利用了这一点，用这里唯一能充当武器的剪刀割开了自己的手腕，任由鲜血从体内涌出。   
他把能保证小鬼继续活下去量的血灌入小鬼的嘴中，换取他们两个都能在这个地狱活下去的机会。  
而这一切，都不能被小鬼发现。  
如果被启人发现了可就困扰了，他一定不会让自己这么做下去的。   
启人很温柔呢。   
而他也想过如果因为小疏忽被启人发现，自己应该怎么做。  
前功尽弃，半途而废，不行吧？   
“启人，对不起。”   
我，可不像启人一样温柔啊。   
用剪刀抵住自己的脖子，他狠下心，加重了手上的力道。   
所以只能这样子了。  
浓烈的铁锈味占据了整个感官，启人觉得一阵眩晕，一度被压制着的本能再次涌了上来，像被火烧了一样，启人猛地向后倒去，迅速和少年拉开了距离，粗粗地喘着气，努力封闭自己的感官。  
不可以吃，不可以不可以不可以！   
他抓着长着角的脑袋，强迫自己冷静下来，他流不出眼泪来了，结果取而代之的却是鲜红的血液，在他苍白的皮肤上划过，格外地显眼。   
我，不能把他吃了啊。   
他像小兽一样呜咽着，发出低低的悲鸣声。   
少年静静地看着他，任由同样鲜红的血液从脖子的伤口处流出。   
把我吃掉，活下去。  
他张了张嘴，却发不出声音，刚刚他用的力道太大，估计还伤到了声带，所以现在他只能躺在原地，看着小鬼痛苦地挣扎。   
没关系，只要血流光了，等他死了之后，启人不管怎么样，都会把他吃了。   
他果然不是温柔的人类，他竟然能忍心做出这样一定会让他感到痛苦的事。   
我是真的，真的希望你能得到幸福。   
但是如果要我和你一起得到幸福，大概就只能一起堕入地狱吧。  
少年在失去意识前如是想到。   
他的声息渐渐弱了下来，小鬼流着血一样的眼泪，颤抖着挪到了没了气息的少年身边。   
俯下身子，他在地狱中咬住了他的脖子。 

如果不定期向鬼童子上供祭品，这个村落就不会迎来丰收的季节。   
这是这个村庄大部分人知道的事实，但只有极少数一部分人才对这个传说背后的故事略知一二。   
这个村落曾经有一段时间都迎不来丰收，迎不来丰收的村民们把一切都怪罪在某个无辜的孩子身上，只是因为那个孩子有双异于常人的红色眼瞳。   
于是在很久很久以前的某一天，村民们烧毁了孩子的家，手刃了一直庇护着这孩子的父母，把红瞳的孩子作为祭品封印在了这座山的脉脏处。   
然后，有了今天吃人的鬼童子。   
于是队伍中唯一知道真相的神官大人脸色并不是太好，对这个在历代神官中难得还有一丝同情心的年轻人来说，这无疑是一场令人感到作呕的仪式。   
作为祭品被抬着的异族女孩坐在轿子上，恐惧地瞪大了眼睛。   
年轻的神官大人瞥了女孩一眼，在心底浓浓地叹了口气。   
“那个人不就是为了你把自己赔上了吗？”   
记忆里有哪个人这么对他说道。   
没错，那个人追着成为祭品的自己，他装作没有发现，等着她追上自己，像说好的一样，两个人一起逃走，离开这个地狱。   
结果最后等她追上的时候，却也成了最后。   
他还记得透过间隙看到的那一幕，已经死了的那个人还没闭上眼睛，那把匕首准确无误地插进了她的心脏。   
最后他看着那个人被扔进了山洞中的笼子里，以及小孩模样的红瞳小鬼。   
“真是不可思议呢，所谓的鬼童子，我恨不起来，但这个村庄……”   
“还真是，恨得透骨啊。”   
脑海中的少年，透过刘海黑色的眼睛直视着他，恨意浓稠得像是要化作泪水流下来一般。   
“把姐姐还给我啊。”   
少年抬起头，他看见了自己少年时期的脸。   
从那一天起，他就再也没离开过地狱了。  
还真是恨得透骨呢。   
神官的心里蒙上了一层阴霾，他看看瑟瑟发抖的异族女孩，眼睛瞥向不远处耸动着的树丛。   
他记得没错的话，这个女孩有个哥哥。   
牺牲异类就不会觉得有什么不适感，所以村民们并没有放过这对不知道从哪里来的异族兄妹，其中弱小的妹妹自然是当做了最好的牺牲品。   
树丛再次耸动起来，少年一闪而过的身影映入了他的眼里，神官大人别过头，装作自己没有注意到。   
他还是和前面的神官们没有任何区别。   
神官的脸色变得难看起来，也就在这时，队伍终于到了目的地。   
而他也终于做下了近乎疯狂的决定。   
这次，就让姐姐代替弟弟变成哥哥代替妹妹吧。   
把异族的少年抱在怀里，他在其他人看不见的角度勾起了嘴角。   
他装作自己没有发现，少年还有余息这件事。   
就这样，神官把还活着的少年扔进了困着鬼的牢笼。   
很久很久以后，当初年轻的神官再也不能被称为年轻，这次的祭祀依旧是他主持，像很久很久以前一样，他带着队，向封印着鬼的牢笼前进。   
他等不及要看看他所做的事是否有了回报。   
曾经作为祭品的异族少女在前一次祭祀后不久就被停靠的商船接了上去，所以这次，没有原本村民所期望的异族人的孩子来代替这里的孩子了，现在坐在轿子上的男孩，是被选中的村民家中排行中间的孩子。   
看起来和被他扔进去的少年差不多大。   
这次他觉得时间流逝得格外快，当再次站在那个山洞前，他觉得越来越激动。   
不管有没有回报，他都要让这次祭奠成为最后一次。   
堵在的洞口的封石被挪开了，就着黄昏的余晖，神官看到了山洞里的景象。   
红瞳的小鬼并不像他曾经看到的那样，虚弱地趴在地上，而是背对着他们，赤脚站在牢笼中心。   
似乎是意识到洞口被打开了，他转过身，现出了他的正形以及他手上捧着的某样东西。   
不再年轻的神官在看到那样东西后，忍不住笑了起来。   
那是属于异族少年的头颅，没有腐烂，没有变形，此刻就像睡着了一样闭着眼睛，蜷缩在小鬼的臂弯中。   
这样是不正常的，但神官大人还是装作不知道。   
不知请的随从们打开了牢笼，然而他们还没反应过来，就被扭断了脖子。   
红瞳的小鬼收回手，抱着少年的头颅，赤着脚走出了牢笼。   
神官的记忆到这里就戛然而止，最后留在视网膜的景象里，没有抱着少年头颅的小鬼。   
鹤与龟滑倒了，背后的那个是谁呢？ 

他曾经看着自己生活过的家和自己的父亲母亲被赤红浸染，现在这个他生活过的村庄和村里住着的所有人大概也是变成了这样。   
可他现在却看不见，因为已经是夜晚了。   
“嗯，这样应该就够了吧。”   
借着月光，启人像叠积木一样，把村里的大家堆得越来越高，全都摆在面前。   
启人坐在了地上，随手拉了一具尸体，咬上脖子，小心翼翼地把血吸了出来，直到血枯竭为止，他丢开了只剩下空壳的残骸，抹了抹嘴，低下头捧起少年的头颅，闭上眼睛，凑上前咬住他的嘴唇，借着嘴把体内流动着的血液一点一点地输送进去。   
随着血液的输送，少年的头颅由原来的苍白渐渐变得有血色起来，只看头颅的话，真的是像活着一样。   
但是这样还不够。   
启人开始重复起了之前的所做的事情，一次又一次，等他喂完最后的血液，天空开始渐渐明朗起来，马上就要天亮了。   
他看了看天空，依旧是抱着少年的头颅不松手，启人转过身，看向这个村庄最后的幸存者，也是作为最后的祭品而存在着的男孩。   
那个男孩恐惧地看着他，不断发出刺耳的尖叫声。  
小鬼皱了皱眉头，露出了有点委屈的表情。  
明明还活着呢，和健那时候一样，明明心脏还在跳动，也还在呼吸，也有着和健一样的体温。  
但是为什么呢，这个孩子活着什么的，没让他觉得有一丝愉快的情绪。   
启人下意识地看了看怀中少年的头颅，忍不住笑了起来。   
什么呀，他也不是健所想那样的温柔啊，除非是对着健，启人根本就不是温柔的鬼。   
不过，这就够了不是吗？   
“健，看，还活着呢。”  
启人絮絮叨叨地对少年的头颅说道，而那幸存的男孩的尖叫渐渐变成了咒骂，最后用尽力气的他，甩下了自己认知中恶毒的诅咒。  
“快点！去下地狱啊！”  
地狱？  
小鬼转了转眼珠，终于把眼睛又转到了那个孩子身上。  
“地狱？”  
在男孩绝望的眼瞳中，小鬼的脸越来越近。  
“你还不明白吗？”  
他的眼睛变成了像粘稠血液一样的红，细细打量着那个男孩恐惧极致的脸。最后，小鬼终于伸出手，按在了男孩的心脏处，在一片寂静中收紧了尖锐的指甲。   
“我们早就在那里面了。”

当他睁开眼睛，觉得就像是做了一场很久的梦，恍若隔世。   
他下意识地想用手挡住了眼睛，但是他的身体却有些不听使唤，手伸不出去。   
为什么会这样？他这是发生了什么？   
他什么都记不起来。   
直到有什么东西挡在他的面前，替他遮住了光，他才放松了下来，试着睁开了眼睛。   
第一个映入眼中的，是如同血一样红，但是却十分干净的眼睛。   
那双眼睛的主人看着他，对他笑了，伸出手抱住了他。   
“欢迎回来，健。”   
健？   
他还没回过神来，在脑中搜索着这个词汇，然后恍然大悟地意识到那是自己的名字。   
那么，现在和他在一起的是……   
启人？   
他下意识地张嘴想要说出那个名字，却没能发出声音来，健良开始觉得惊慌起来，他无助地看着被他叫做“启人”的少年，不知道到底发生了什么。  
“没关系的，我在。”  
启人对他笑了，这让他感到了少许安慰。  
他依旧穿着入殓式的和服，长着角，黑色取代眼白的模样。  
那双红色的眼睛，倒映着他现在的模样。  
他平静了下来。  
不重要，什么都不重要，他知道他是启人，自己是健，启人对健来说很重要，这就够了。   
“健，看。”   
随着启人的声音，和落在他脸上的手，他的视角迅速切换了个角度，看着眼前变换的景色，健良睁大了眼睛。   
蔚蓝色的水面，无形的分割线把水面和青色的天空区别了看来，一阵又一阵的海潮声撞击着他的听觉，浪花翻滚着，卷起了白色的泡沫。   
大海。  
“海……”他小声念着这个词，但喉咙非常干涸，说话变得意外地艰难。  
“没关系，会变好的，慢慢来。”  
听到这句话后他忍不住笑了起来，他想回头看看身后的小鬼，但他动不了，这让他开始沮丧起来。  
还好，启人把他转过来了，他又看到了那张被他深深镌刻在记忆中的脸，此刻弯起眼睛，笑得像个普通的孩子的启人，也被他深深刻在了脑海之中。  
启人很开心的样子。  
「我很高兴」  
他原本想给启人一个拥抱，但却做不到。只好努力对他做出口型，想要把自己的话语传达给他。  
“没关系，我明白的。”启人把食指放在唇前对他做出一个噤声的动作，安静地看了他一会后，启人露出了有点委屈的表情。“对不起，健。”  
健良看着他，微微摇了摇头，张开嘴发出无声的言语，启人盯着他的嘴巴一张一合，慢慢地，笑容又回到了他的脸上。  
终于，小鬼手上捧着的头颅停下了无声的话语，抿唇弯起嘴角，和小鬼一起笑了起来。  
「我们从笼子里出来了。」

被人关住的鬼打破了笼子，带着鸟的残骸，漫步于人世之中。

籠中鬼 end


End file.
